


How many shades of green would she get to see?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Married Couple, Rescue Missions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara from 2034 appears looking for her daughter. She loses her connection with her time and has to turn to lena for help in 2019. The only issue... in 2019 she's not even dating her wife. Can she find her daughter in time without giving up secrets about the future? She is Kara Danvers after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Green 
> 
> This one really sparked my interest once I started writing! Enjoy!
> 
> _ "Kara 2034"_  
"Kara 2019"  
"Lena 2019"

Lena sat at her desk swirling scotch around in her glass. The watch sat snug against her wrist and she felt so conflicted. The video exposing her supposed best friend was stored in her computer and she knew she should delete it but couldn’t bring herself to. The glass pressed to her lips and she took a long drink before she set it back on the desk. The telltale sound of Kara breaking the sound barrier rattled the windows in all of National City. 

The super only broke the sound barrier if it was a life or death situation. Lena flipped on the news but there was nothing warning her of imminent doom, _weird_, she thought. A streak of red and blue caught her eye and her watch vibrated against her wrist. _Well at least it works to let me know she’s close by._ She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on her desk waiting the arrival of her ‘best friend’. She turned toward her door because they’d agreed that she would limit the times Supergirl touched down on her balcony. Plus she had put a new keypad out there to lock her door and hadn’t given the password to Kara yet. 

Lena spun around the second her balcony door swung open and in walked Supergirl in all her glory. “What the fuc-“ she was cut off as Kara crossed the room and swept her off her feet and flew out the door just as quickly as she’d come in. She barely registered the wind whipping around her as she clung to Kara tightly. _Oh we are going to have words. How the hell did she know the password to get into the door? And I thought her new suit looked different... I did design it after all..._

Suddenly her feet were on the ground and when blue eyes met green she saw they were starting to glow. “What the fuck Kara?!” _“I need your help!”_ “You just kidnapped me from my office through a door that you don’t even have the password for! What is so important we couldn’t have talked in my office about?!” The super started pacing back and forth and the glow in her eyes calmed down until they paled back to blue. Lena really looked over her best friend and noticed small differences. Her newly cut bangs were gone and her hair was slightly shorter than usual, her suit didn’t bear the house of el emblem on her chest anymore but was very small and on her shoulder, and she looked... older? She reached a hand out and rested it on Kara’s bicep. “What’s going on Kara?”_ “What’s going on is you’re changing the timeline!”_ “I’m what? What are you talking about?” A shaky hand ran through blonde curls. Lena’s hand hovered over her watch as she contemplated hitting the button to alert her super she needed help. Kara quickly snatched the watch off her wrist, _“Don’t even think about it.” __Well this isn’t good. Clearly this isn’t my Kara. Wait not mine, just… not… ugh… fuck it all. _

“Start talking Supergirl,” she warned and crossed her arms. _“Give me a minute to think.”_ Well that wasn’t a good sign either. She watched as Kara lifted her palm and held it out only for a small screen to appear in the air. It was utterly fascinating as Kara quickly moved through different menus on the screen. “Kara...?” She hit a button and the screen flipped so Lena could see straight on what she was looking at. _“Have you seen this girl?” _It was a picture of a young girl. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She couldn’t be more than 13 years old and Lena found herself shaking her head no, “No, should I have? And why are you wearing a different suit? What the hell is going on?” But Kara wasn’t listening to her anymore, she was pacing again and swearing this time. That really threw Lena off, Kara didn’t swear. _“Shit, shit, shit. She said she’d be here. God what am I going to do?!” _Lena reached out to Kara again when she saw tears start to slide down her cheeks. She didn’t expect to be pulled into an almost bone crushing hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” “Kara it’s alright. We will find this girl just please breathe.” “You don’t understand! You’re going to kill me if I don’t bring her home!” 

_Well that makes no sense. Unless..._ “What year are you from? No offense but you aren’t the same Kara who I had lunch with today.” She watched the kryptonian wipe her tears and laugh a little, _“That easy to read?”_ “Well aside from the suit and the hair, yes. Plus you got into my office without knowing the password.” _“Oh rao, how far back did I go?” _“It’s 2019.” Blue eyes got even bigger and she started to pace back and forth, almost wearing a hole in the floor of the warehouse they were currently occupying._ “Of course lex would bring her back here-“_ “Lex isn’t alive. Are you on the right earth...?” _“Well I’m pretty sure this is still 38. God I can’t even explain it to you without risking changing the future!”_ She let the super take a breath and watched shaking hands wipe on her suit pants. 

_“It’s 2034 where I come from. Before you ask, yes I’m still obviously being a superhero. L-Corp is still doing amazing things. I knew the password because it’s not your office in the future, it’s mine.”_ That would need to be further addressed but for now Lena let it go, _“You do still run L-corp but just from home. And yes you’re very happy in the future. Well maybe not exactly right this second because your daughters missing—“_ “My what?” _“Err... fuck I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. God you’re gonna kill me when I get back home. Your daughter ok? She’s your daughter and she’s missing. Lex took her through a portal and you sent me after her.” __What the fuck? I have a kid in the future? And she’ll be born in roughly... 2 years?! _ She felt herself start to spiral into a panic attack and was shocked when she found Kara taking her hand and putting it over her heart,_ “Feel my heartbeat. Breathe with me. Listen to my voice.” _ It took a few minutes but she managed to avoid a full-blown panic attack. 

“You’ve done this before.” “_From time to time,_” Kara wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Thank you.” _“Always lee, stronger together.” _

“So we’re still friends in the future?” Her question seemed to catch the super off guard. _“Yea... oh rao I know exactly what time I’m in... You’re thinking of outing me aren’t you? Don’t worry, you don’t do it.” _ “You could totally be saying that to change the future and I’m not sure I even trust you.” Lena could feel her heart start to race again and she took a step back from the super. Suddenly there was a crash and another caped figure was standing between them. “STAY AWAY FROM HER!” _It’s about damn time!_ “What the hell took you so long?” “Sorry! I was fighting an alien!” She turned to the older version of herself and continued, “Who the heck are you? Red daughters gone...” The older Kara held her hands up, “_I’m from the future. 2034. I’m here looking for m- Lena’s daughter. Lex took her from our time and I need to get her back._” Her Kara looked over the older version of herself and stopped when she saw her hand, “I’m… you’re married?” A smirk pulled the older supers lips up, _“Happily.” _

Kara hummed quietly in front of her. “Is it someone I already know?” The older version of herself smirked and crossed her arms, “_Yep. I suggest you stop asking questions I can’t answer. Because my wife will not be happy if you change the future from me answering questions that you’ll ramble out. _” Both versions of Kara heard Lena’s heart stutter, “Wife? Apparently you have more than one secret to share with the class.” “I meant to tell you Lena honestly! But I really wasn’t even sure about how I felt until well right now! Things are so different on Krypton with sexuality. Most marriages weren’t based on love and attraction. They were more for the betterment of a house and especially in my case being a noble house… I would have been arranged from a young age. I never really had to think about who I liked! I would have told you the second I figured it all out though I swear!” The older and much more confident super cut into their conversation, “Not to interrupt but can we please get back to the problem at hand?” “Of course, let’s go find my daughter.” 

Three days of sweeping the skies listening for a heartbeat that the older Kara swore was on this earth turned up nothing. She was visibly getting more irritated and upset. Lena crossed the room to the sunbed and set her hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, we **will** find her.” She watched as Kara’s eyes closed but popped back open quickly, “_Do you think you could take a look at my comms? Something happened to them so I can’t communicate back with my time. I just... I really need to talk to you, but not exactly this version of you. No offense or anything, I just really need my best friend who actually knows what’s going on in 2034._” “I can take a look at it. I make no promises though.” Kara slipped off her wedding ring and handed it to Lena, “_If anyone can fix it it’s you. You’re the one who made it. Just give it a twist at clockwise and it’ll turn on.” _

She took the ring and looked it over. Inside there was a small engraving that read ‘stronger together, all my love, L’. “I made your wedding band?” She twisted the ring in her fingers and met Kara’s eyes. “_Yes. Strong enough to wear as Kara or Supergirl. It changes based on if my suit is on or not. A diamond for Kara or a band for Supergirl._” “That’s incredible. And I made it?” “_Yep,” she said popping the p, “but honestly I don’t even need to wear the ring when I’m supergirl besides for communication._” She held up her hand and showed off her ring finger. Where the band would touch her pinkie finger was a white tattoo of an L. “_Everyone thinks I have it tattooed for my last name which is kind of true but really I got it for her first name. My wife has a matching L on her finger but its our inside joke because it really stands for ‘El’. But we can’t have everyone knowing she’s married to Supergirl and not Kara Danvers._” 

“So… Lucy Lane?” “_Nice try, I’m not telling you who my wife is Ms. Luthor._” “Fineeee. How about you tell me who the father of my child is then?” “_Come on lee, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. You make some revolutionary breakthroughs in medicine in the future. Who said you needed a man to father your child?_” A smirk pulled her lips up and Lena’s jaw dropped. “So I have a wife then?” “_I didn’t say that. You might have a husband, might have a wife._” “Ugh! Kara! Give me something to work with here!” “_Can you please just fix my comms? We can talk about this later I promise. Fix it first, and I’ll reward you with some answers._” “Fine.” 

It only took Lena roughly an hour to figure out how to fix the ring. It started to vibrate softly in her hand and she rushed it back to Kara. “I think someone’s calling you?” Kara grabbed it and slipped it back on while clicking the comms in her ear. “_Hey baby one second,_” she said while turning back to Lena. “_Can you give me a minute?_” She nodded stiffly and turned on her heel and left the room. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to get sick. Why was it bothering her so much that Kara was married? 

She found a familiar red cape and boots looking at computer screens. ‘We’ll find her Lena don’t worry,” she said without turning to look at her. “I know we will Kar.” Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder and immediately felt an arm slip around her waist. “I can’t figure out which of my friends I’m married to.” Lena laughed and pressed her index finger to her forehead, “crinkle.” “Oh shush! It’s just... I can’t imagine myself being married to any of my friends really.” She tried not to frown, to keep her feelings for her super best friend in a little box, “Kar she said you’re happy. And if it helps her initials are LL. You’ve got a tattoo on the inside of your ring finger.” Kara sputtered, “So I’m either married to Lucy or you?”

Lena froze, she’d completely negated the idea that she could be Kara’s wife. But her initials were LL and this older version of Kara seemed to have some of the sass she may have learned from sticking close to a Luthor. Surely Kara wasn’t married to her… right? 

Just then older Kara came out of the room looking much happier than she had since she arrived. Lena turned towards her as she let her Kara go, “Any information that could help us find my daughter?” “_No, well, yes possibly. I did talk to you and got some clues._” “Oh. Alright.” That was unexpected. “_You said lex mentioned her being cold in some letter he sent you. I’m thinking around the fortress._” “Why would he take her to the fortess?” Kara visibly stiffened next to Lena and the older version of herself smiled shyly at them. “_Alexis is half alien. There are... things at the fortress that could hurt her more than anything lex could engineer._” 

Alex motioned to some of the DEO agents surrounding them and they set off to work on pulling up heat signatures around the fortress amongst other things. 

Lena raised her eyebrow in question, “I named my daughter after my psychotic brother?” “_It’s a long story. She’s named after someone else who is very important to your family._” “So my husband or wife just happens to have someone important named Alexander in our life? You promised me some answers don’t forget.”

“_Alex,_” the older woman replied looking down at her hands and twisting her wedding band on her finger. “Alex...?” Green eyes looked questioningly into blue and she heard a small gasp next to her. “Am I missing something here?” “Lena…” Kara started but she couldn’t seem to find the words. 

Just then Alex cleared her throat from across the room where she’d been listening and watching to the scene unfold, “Ya know, for a genius, you’re not picking up real fast.” Lena glared at her, “Excuse me for having a hard time grasping a time travelling best friend and daughter.” Older Kara was still looking down at her boots but quietly said, “Wife.” “What? I can’t hear you over all these beeping computers.” “_Not just a time travelling best friend, wife. **You** are my wife. And might I add that you’re going to kill me for telling the younger version of yourself about us. God I’m gonna be on the couch for weeks._” 

Next to lena current Kara was blushing a bright red and avoiding looking at anyone in the room. “Oh my god this is what happens to me from being around you so much in the future. You’ve corrupted my innocent superhero persona.” Alex is laughing, the older version of herself is laughing, but Lena isn’t. “Well the future could always change darling. You don’t _have_ to marry me.” Kara knows shes teasing because she’s always doubting her worth and in this instance she’s sure lena doesn’t think she’s worthy of a superhero. 

Before Kara could speak up her older self was cutting in, “_Oh trust me she’s worth marrying. If not for the big heart she has do it with the reassurance that the sex is out of this world._” “OH. MY. GOD. DON’T WE HAVE A KID TO FIND OR SOMETHING?!” Kara could not be any more red and even Lena was blushing as red as Supergirl’s cape. “Well Kar, at least your jokes aren’t tainted by Luthor in the future,” Alex said laughing. “This is my life. How is this my life?” She covered her face with her hands as everyone kept laughing. 

“_Well I’m not going to lie to you. Lena’s got some **super moves in bed.**_” Kara groaned, “Are my jokes seriously this awful all the time?” Lena laughed, “Yes darling, they really are. At least we’re clearly happy in the future.” 

Just then there was a ping on one of the overhead monitors and all heads turned to look at it. Winn pulled up a camera feed from inside the fortress that Kara had allowed them to put there. They saw piercing green eyes staring back at them looking utterly terrified. “Kar, go get our daughter. Please be careful.” With a quick kiss to the cheek two capes were fluttering in the wind as they raced south. 

The elder superhero's voice came over the comms, _"I'm here lex. Don't worry baby girl. I'm gonna get you home to mom." _ Then Lena's comm came to life as her Kara started talking to her, "Alex, Lena, we're coming in hot. He's injected her with kryptonite and she's fading fast." Alex and her team scrambled to prepare for three kryptonians to land while Lena pulled out a device from her pocket and typed out a message. 

**I think you better hop through a portal and come help us. Alexis and Kara are coming in hot and lex injected her with kryptonite. I don't think Alex and I can do this on our own. **


	2. You deserve more than this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles with the fact that her family is in danger because of who she is. She talks to Lena and Alexis to get a glimpse into what her life could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked this chapter so many times. I think I know what path I want to take for the next few chapters. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy it!

-Lena 2034 POV- 

**I think you better hop through a portal and come help us. Alexis and Kara are coming in hot and Lex injected her with kryptonite. I don’t think Alex and I can do this on our own.**

Her heart stopped as she read the message, was it Alexis or Kara that was injected with kryptonite? She’d been working on cures for all the types of kryptonite she could find and the radioactive signature of the one leaving the warehouse in their time had just been finished. She jogged over to the back of her lab and pulled out a bodysuit. 

It was dark as night with the House of El symbol on the shoulder. She wove her hair into a braid and pulled the hood up as she grabbed a few syringes off her workbench and stuck them inside her suit. She was going to rescue her wife and daughter if it was the last thing she did. 

Watery blue eyes met green and she let out a sigh. “Mom you can’t go! You can’t leave me here too! You promised you would stay!” 

“Honey you have to stay with Aunt Alex and I’ll be back with mama and Lex as soon as I can.” Tears streaked down her daughter’s cheeks and her heart broke at the sight. 

Alex rested her hands on Lori’s shoulders, “Bring them back Lena. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of here.” She kissed her daughters forehead and then stood up. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

A minute later she was stepping through a breach and dropping into what she hoped was the time where her wife and daughter were. Her head whipped around as she took in the old DEO building. 

“Alex! Lena! Someone help her! Please!” Lena heard her wife’s cries and it pushed her to run down the hallway. The alarms were going off that she was sure was her fault for breaching into a secure facility, but it didn’t stop her. 

When she made it to the room all eyes were on her but she didn’t care. She crossed the room quickly and felt her heart stop when she saw her daughter convulsing on the sun bed. “Hold her steady!” 

Her wife’s hands were on their daughter’s shoulders quickly and she pressed one of the syringes to her chest. She watched as her daughter struggled against her mom’s hold but stayed on the bed nonetheless. The beeping slowed down to a normal rate and her vitals slowly moved into the stable category. 

Lena held her daughter’s hand and brought it to her lips as Kara’s arm wound around her waist and she felt her forehead drop to her shoulder. 

-Lena 2019 POV- 

The scene unfolding before her eyes was causing her brain to short circuit. The older Kara had been screaming that Alexis was coding and everyone had gathered. She stood in the doorway and watched as Alex tried to stabilize the girl but nothing was working. Then the alarm went off and present Kara stood in front of her as a figure approached them. 

They all watched as the cloaked figure plunged a syringe into Alexis’s chest. Kara hadn’t stopped the figure from getting near her daughter so it must be ok. Her vitals evened out almost immediately and they all breathed a sigh of relief. 

Lena slipped a hand into Kara’s and looked around her at the hooded figure that stood in front of them. Clearly it was someone from the future but who exactly they weren’t sure. Maybe it was Alex? Or someone who was new to the DEO? The figure seemed to be of a woman and she clearly had to be some type of scientist. 

Alexis coughed on the table and let out a groan. Both the hooded figure and Supergirl instantly were at her side checking her over and asking questions. “What hurts bug?” Lena saw Kara next to her smirking a little at hearing the nickname slip from Supergirl’s lips. Presently Supergirl never talked with such terms of endearment; only Kara Danvers did

Alexis’s voice was pained, “Everything jeju.” They watched Supergirl bend and kiss her forehead like she’d done it thousands of times (which she definitely had). “It’ll be ok little bug. We’re gonna get you fixed up and home as fast as we can.” 

“I wanna go home now jeju. Please don’t make me stay here. I hate it here. I don’t wanna be by Uncle Lex.” Fingers ran through her blonde hair and more kisses were pressed to her head. 

“As soon as you’re healed enough to go home we will. I promise baby girl.” 

Lena cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her except the hooded figure. “Care to introduce yourself? You did just save her.” Slowly the figure turned and hands lifted to the hood and pushed it back. 

She looked up into green eyes that matched hers perfectly. A laugh rumbled in her chest and she was powerless to stop it from releasing. “Oh my god. Of course.” 

The older version of herself smirked and gave a half shrug, “When it comes to family we’d do anything to keep them safe. You’re here despite being mad at her; you’d do anything to help her. You did exactly what I did. I got your distress message and it wasn’t a question if I would come or not. My family needed me so here I am.” 

Lena blushed at her words and squeezed Kara’s hand that was clutched tightly in her own. “Well this was not what I was expecting this morning when I got up.” 

The older Lena laughed, “I could say the same thing. Kara and I can handle things from here if you guys want to head home, we’ll be ok.” 

Lena looked to Kara and she nodded. She led her out of the room and quickly called her driver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat together on the couch in their pajamas. Kara held a glass of wine in her hands and swirled it around gently. So many thoughts were rushing through her head and it was making her so conflicted.

“When I met Mon-el I thought that maybe I could be happy. I tried to be happy. But it was ripped away from me. I had to choose between him and all of earth; and I chose earth,” she paused and took a drink to give herself a few seconds of quiet to gather her thoughts. “When he came back here he brought his _wife_ from the future. Do you know how much that hurt me? I spent 7 months mourning the loss of him. Thinking that I had sent him to his death to save earth. And then I found him and I was _so_ happy. But then his ship malfunctioned from the crash and his wife popped out of her tank and he so elegantly introduced us. It was right then that I decided to be an alien and not a human. I realized that I can’t coexist as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl; it’s one or the other. I can’t allow myself to get involved with anyone deeper than coworkers. I’ve already put you in so much danger just being your friend. And look at the future us Lena. That’s our daughter in there half dead because of Lex. If you had a kid with ANYONE else he wouldn’t target them. It’s my fault our daughter is almost dead Lena. I can’t allow that to happen.”

-Lena 2019 POV- 

“Kara… are you saying you don’t want a future together?” Lena could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She wouldn’t survive not having Kara in her life; especially now that she knew she could have Kara exactly how she’d always dreamed.

“Lena I can’t commit you to a life of danger. You deserve a chance to be happy without constantly worrying about dying.” 

Lena reached over and rested her hand on Kara’s forearm. “Kara I’ve always been in danger. We’re clearly happy in the future. How could I not want that?” 

Kara’s voice was quiet and she wouldn’t meet Lena’s eyes. “How do you know we’re happy? Just because the older me said so doesn’t mean you are. How could you ever be happy with me? I’ll always be in danger and you’ll be worrying. You shouldn’t have to worry that your wife might not come home on a literal daily basis. You deserve better than that Lena.” 

Her hand cupped Kara’s cheek and she stroked it with her thumb. “Kara I just want you. All of you. I want that future or any future with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long it makes my chest ache to think that you don’t want that future we’ve seen.” 

Kara sighed and reached over to rest her hand on Lena’s knee. “I don’t deserve you Lena. I will always be in danger and have enemies. I don’t want you to think this is the only option you have.” 

She shook her head, “I will always choose you Kara. You have always seen the best in me and never given up on me. How could I love anyone else? I want a life with you Kar. No matter if we start now or in ten years.” 

Kara turned her head and placed a soft kiss to Lena’s palm. “I just need some time to think about all this. Ok?” She was rewarded with a nod in response. “Let’s put on the movie for a bit ok?” 

They flipped on the movie and Kara let her snuggle in close. Her arms wrapped around Kara and she held herself close resting her head on the kryptonian’s chest. “Stronger together Kar, always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Kara 2019 POV-

Two hours later Kara was laying Lena down in her bed and tucking her in. She had fallen asleep not long after the movie started. It was understandable because they had quite the week so far. There were so many things to think about and consider that even her own head was spinning. 

She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door lightly. Moving quietly she scooped up their wine glasses and put them in the sink. A figure caught her eye on the balcony and she recognized it as the older lena. 

Kara walked over to the balcony and closed the door behind herself on the way out. She stepped up next to her and leaned her arms on the railing; both looking out over the city. 

“I missed this view,” Lena said quietly. 

“We don’t live here in the future do we?” She looked out over the city she loved dearly and tried to imagine where they might live. 

“No we’re more of a white picket fence kind of family in 2034.” Kara crinkled her nose and smiled a little at the thought of Lena driving a minivan in the suburbs. “I know what you’re thinking Kara. Just because we have a house and live in the suburbs does not mean that we give up the luxuries afforded us from either of our families names.” 

“So no minivan then?” Kara laughed at the glare she got from Lena. 

“Absolutely not. You drive a blue tesla and I drive a Bentley.” “Very understated I see.” 

This time Lena laughed, “We don’t live in a lower class suburb darling. Our last name is Luthor-Danvers and everyone knows us. You’re the Editor in Chief of CatCo and I’m the CEO of L-Corp. We can’t just live amongst anyone. Sure we live in a house in the suburbs. But it’s a gated suburb where we know our kids are safe from the common criminals at least.” 

“Kids? We have more than Alexis?” 

Lena finally looked over until green eyes met blue. “We have two girls. Alexis and Lorelei when they’re in trouble; lex and lori when they aren’t. They’re both a perfect combination of us. Alexis with your hair and my eyes, Lori with darker hair and your eyes. And god their personalities and stubbornness are no joke. If we had half their personalities growing up I feel sorry for our parents. They give us a run for our money most days but they’re the best things in the entire world. I wouldn’t give them up for anything.” 

Kara nodded and looked back out of National City. She heard Lena messing with something next to her and looked over to see the phone being held out to her. It was a much younger Alexis holding a baby with bright blue eyes. “This was the first time Alexis got to hold her. She was so excited to have a baby sister. You were so scared she would slip up and hurt her because her powers were just starting to come in. But she let Lori hold her finger and never hurt a single hair on her head.” 

She flipped to another picture and it was clearly a professional photo. Lena was lying on a bed, probably theirs, with the baby on her chest sleeping. But what really caught her eye was that she was next to her with one arm draped around her shoulders and the other around Alexis who was in her lap looking down at her little sister. Both she and Lena were looking at each other like they could never look away. 

“This is one of my favorites. I don’t think we’ve ever been happier.” 

Kara wanted it so bad that her chest ached. She wanted a future that was filled with smiles and laughs and happiness. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt a thumb wiping away tears on her cheeks. 

“You’re the best mom in the world Kara. You love our girls more than anything in the world and you would do anything to keep them safe. They’ve never known what it feels like to be abandoned or unloved. You’ve always put our family first, we both have. It doesn’t matter what is going on with our work; our girls have always come first. We’ve never missed a soccer game, piano practice, or a ballet recital. The girls don’t miss out on anything because of who we are. We’ve gone on amazing family vacations and we’ve come so far. Our girls are the best parts of us Kara, don’t deny our happiness to keep ‘me’ safe.” 

She wrapped her arms around Lena and buried her head in her shoulder. 

“I can take care of myself darling. You’ve never let me get seriously hurt in all the years we’ve been together.” 

“I just… I don’t want to put anyone in danger. Could you have been happier with someone else?” 

Lena pulled back and looked at her like she was crazy. “It’s always been you Kara. There would never been anyone else.” She nodded and wiped away the few stray tears away. 

“If you need further convincing I think you should go talk to her at the DEO. She might be a little freaked out about her mom being 15 years younger but I know she’ll talk to you. Go talk to our daughter. She’ll tell you what you need to hear.” 

Kara nodded and took a deep breath before jumping off the balcony and heading for the DEO. The wind whistled around her as she wove around buildings. There were so many things to consider and it wasn’t just her future at stake. 

Her boots touched down lightly and she headed down the hall for the medbay. She heard her older self down the hall sleeping so she quietly let herself into the room. 

Alexis was asleep on her sunbed. It was an unreal sight. Her daughter sleeping on her sunbed. It was a sight she never thought she would get to see. It was just a year ago that Alex had done testing on her to find out that she couldn’t biologically have her own children. Not only would her body not allow for the expanding growth a baby would need but also her kryptonian DNA would kill off human sperm. They threw around the idea of keeping a low dose of kryptonite on her at all times if she wanted to try and carry a pregnancy but it would involve no going off to fight crime if she did. It would be too dangerous to have a weakened supergirl and a pregnant one at that. 

So she’d thanked Alex for her research and pretended she was fine. When she got home she’d fallen apart and had nobody to turn to. She couldn’t tell Lena because she was already going through so much finding out she was Supergirl. She was a beacon of hope and strength, she didn’t want anyone to see her fall apart. 

Now here was the very thing she had dreamt of every single night for the past year. Her fingers brushed through the blonde curls on the young girl. She sat down next to the sunbed and traced her fingers down her cheek lightly. Her skin was almost as smooth as her own; must be her half alien genes. 

Kara focused in on her heart and heard it thumping strong. She committed the beat to her memory and vowed she would never forget it as long as she lived. Her eyes followed down the young girls frame and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the similarities of herself and Lena in the girl. 

She was about the same height Kara had been when she landed on earth. Her face looked so much like her own it was almost scary. She had the same long arms and legs that Kara was sure would look just like her own in the future. 

When she looked back up at her face she was met with a familiar crinkle. She couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face as she gently rubbed her thumb along the little crinkle that looked just like hers. It went away and eyelids fluttered open. She was met with her favorite shade of green looking back at her. 

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” A frown crossed the little face in front of her. “I feel ok… where’s my mom and jeju?” 

Kara felt her heart skip a beat at the kryptonese word as she realized it belonged to her. “Your mom is with herself, the younger her. And the other is asleep just a few rooms over. Do you want me to go get her?” She bit her lip nervously awaiting the girls answer.

“No it’s ok… I know you wont hurt me.” “I would never hurt you.” 

The little girl smiled up at her. “Can I have something to eat? I’m really hungry.” 

“Well there’s no denying she’s your daughter Kar,” Alex’s voice came from behind them. Kara laughed a little and turned to face her sister. “Is she healed enough to eat something solid?” Alex nodded, “I’ll go order some food. Pizza? Pot stickers?” 

Kara turned back to Alexis, “Whatever you want lex.” She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds, “Can I just have a salad?” Alex stifled a laugh behind them as Kara tried not to groan. “Sure Lex, whatever you want. Alex make it happen.” 

“One salad coming right up. You want one too Kar?” Her eyes shined with unshed tears from holding in her laughter.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No thanks Alex. I’m good.” “Setting a good example for your daughter there sis.” 

Alexis piped up, “We only have pizza and pot stickers on the weekends. I don’t even know what day it is today.” Kara looked down at her and stroked her cheek, “It’s Friday but I’m sure your moms wouldn’t mind if you wanted a treat today.” 

She seemed to be contemplating it, “Maybe a salad on the side? I don’t want mom to get mad at me for eating junk food. I’m only half alien and she says I shouldn’t eat like a garbage disposal like you.” 

Alex started laughing and had to leave the room before Kara could turn around and glare at her. “Your mom won’t be mad. But I’m sure Alex will still get you something healthy. If she doesn’t I’ll go get you something myself.” 

She nodded and sat up on the sunbed. Kara hit a button so the back lifted up into a sitting position so she could lean back against it more comfortably. Well as comfortably as you could on a bed that literally was made of glass that was designed to let sunlight in.

“Mom hasn’t designed the new lamps yet I see.” Kara frowned a little, “What do you mean?” 

“When you get hurt in our time. Mom has a comfy bed and these big lamps that light up around you. It’s not like laying on a window.” 

Kara laughed a little, “Of course your mom would make something to help me.” “Well duh, she loves you a lot.” 

She was caught off guard by Alexis’s words. “Are we happy Alexis?” 

It was her turn to get a crinkle and frown from the younger girl. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean… do you ever wish our jobs were different?” 

Alexis reached over and slipped her hand into Kara’s. Her heart constricted as she held her daughters hand in her own. It was so warm and small but it felt wonderful, like something she could never imagine. 

“Of course Lori and I wish you guys could be home with us all the time. But we know you guys do important stuff. You both help other people and your jobs matter. But you don’t ignore us or leave us behind. You’re great moms.” 

Kara nodded still a little unconvinced. “Ok. I just wasn’t sure if you suffered because of what we do. I know how we both get with work.” 

Alexis squeezed her hand lightly, “When I was little my hero was Supergirl. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted to fly and have these awesome super powers. But I really wanted to help people. We owned every item imaginable with the House of El emblem on it. Clothes, jewelry, hats, literally anything we could get our hands on. I’m pretty sure I went as Supergirl for Halloween for at least five years. If I would have known back then that Supergirl was the one tucking me into bed and braiding my hair for school, I probably would have died from excitement.” Kara laughed and rubbed her knuckles with her thumb lightly but let her continue. 

“I was 12 when I found out. Mom was in Paris for work and she was supposed to be home soon. Lori and I were in bed with you watching a movie when a special report came up on screen. It said moms plane was going down over the Atlantic. Lori and I were crying and you started to freak out too. You tried to call her but she wouldn’t answer. Aunt Alex somehow knew to come over and she found us all crying. You were trying to calm us down but we were both so upset. When you tried to leave I begged you to stay. We didn’t want to lose both of you. You put your hands on my arms and told me that you were going to save mom and you wouldn’t get hurt. You pulled your hair out of your ponytail and took off your glasses. I wasn’t sure what was happening at first until your suit materialized. I’m pretty sure I was in shock at that point. But you kissed my forehead and told me to go sit with Aunt Alex and that you’d be back with mom really soon.” 

Kara found herself unsurprised by the whole story, “Of course if it came to saving your mom and telling you who I really was I would always choose her.” “You came back the next morning with her from the hospital. We all cuddled in your bed and you guys explained everything to us. Mom told us that we had power dampener chips just under our skin that you guys put there when we started to get powers and that one day we would get them taken out and could use them if we wanted to.” 

“Was the chip why you couldn’t protect yourself against Lex?” 

Alexis shook her head, “You guys took my chip out when I turned 13 last year. I’ve been starting to train with you since it came out. It took awhile for me to start absorbing sunlight how you do and I’m not as strong as you because I’m half human. But normally I can’t break bones in the ordinary way kids do. I don’t get cuts or scrapes like Lori does. You’ve been training me how to control my hearing and my strength and speed. When I’m not training with you I wear a low dose kryptonite necklace that doesn’t hurt either of us but it’s enough to bring me down to a level where I can’t use my powers. He caught me when I had it on and then he injected me with some kind of kryptonite so I couldn’t heal. It hurt so much.” 

Kara instinctively hugged her and held her close, “I’m so sorry. He won’t hurt you again. We’re going to find him and keep him here so he can’t hurt you in the future again. I promise.” 

A few minutes later Alex appeared with food. “I’ve got a salad, pizza, pot stickers, and some fruit. I hope you’re hungry squirt.” Alexis smiled, “That’s what you’ve always called me. And I’m starving. It’s not easy being a healing alien.” 

Alex’s cheeks turned pink but she brushed it off and handed over the food. They watched as Alexis dug into salad and pot stickers. Kara couldn’t help but smile, this was the exact future she wanted. 

“Of course the younger me would break your healthy eating habits,” came a laugh from the doorway. Alexis’s cheeks turned pink as they all turned to see the older Supergirl with an amused look on her face. 

“Don’t tell me that I happily eat healthy in the future,” Kara said. “Not all the time but Lena’s got some really good alternatives that you’ll like. She makes the best pot stickers and gluten free pizza around doesn’t she bug?” 

Alexis nodded, “But this stuff is pretty good too jeju. Do you want some?” “No thanks baby girl. You eat up so you can feel better. Your mom should be on her way back here soon. Kara do you think you could go stay with your Lena when she leaves? Until we catch Lex I don’t think either of you should be alone.” 

Kara nodded and got up. She stroked Alexis’s cheek and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, “I’ll see you soon Alexis.” With a quick stride she was out the door and back into the air flying towards Lena’s apartment. 

It was a quick flight to the penthouse. Two lefts, a right, and about two miles into the heart of National City. She touched down and heard the even heartbeat still in bed. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed beside Lena. Her fingertips traced down her cheek and she reveled in the feel of her skin. She could get used to falling asleep next to Lena for the rest of her life. 

Lena snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I missed you Kar.” She placed a kiss to her forehead, “I missed you too. I want this. I want us. I want that future.” Her eyes opened and she looked into the emeralds she loved so much. 

“Really? Am I dreaming?” Lena rubbed her eyes and Kara laughed lightly at her. She tugged her hands away from her eyes and held them in hers. “I talked to Alexis and well… you. I want a future with you Lena.” 

She was met with a blinding smile and arms were wrapping around her neck. Kara leaned forward and slipped an arm around her waist. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” came the breathless reply. She smiled and leaned in more until her lips were just a breath away from her own. This was the future she wanted, this was the future they both deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go and rewrote it so many times. The next chapter shouldn't take as long because I have more of an idea where I want it to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super gang makes a shocking discovery in the form of a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

Chapter 3

Lips pressed together hungrily. Kara felt Lena melt against her as their mouths moved in time together. She really didn’t even register that she’d rolled over to straddle Lena in bed. Her tongue ran along Lena’s bottom lip and she was granted access almost immediately. She could feel Lena’s hips shift against hers and she moved to press her thigh between the legs under her.

The moan she was rewarded with at the contact was worth every embarrassing thing she could ever ramble. Just as the heat of Lena rolled against her thigh a shrill noise sounded. Her head snapped up and she closed her eyes trying to focus on the sound. Lena stopped moving under her instantly. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“Someone pressed their watch,” she explained as she tried to trace it back to the heartbeat of the owner. It wasn’t too far away from what she could tell. “It’s not the normal pitch though. It’s different. It has to be someone from the future.”

Lena tightened her arms around her neck and Kara let her pull her closer. “You can’t go Kara. It could be a trap. It could be Lex.”

“We’ll go to the DEO and see if everyone is accounted for. Maybe the future versions of us can help us figure out who pressed it.”

Kara climbed off her and held a hand out to help her up. With a huff a pale hand slid into hers and she tugged her up.

“We are finishing where we left off later, got it Supergirl?” Kara laughed and tugged her closer to press a soft kiss to her lips, “Got it Luthor.” Lena reached up and slid her frames from her face and they both watched as her suit enveloped her body. She kept her arms around the younger woman and in a second they were racing towards the DEO.

The wind whipped around them and she tucked Lena tighter to her chest. She could feel little puffs of air as she breathed against her neck. The shrill noise of the watch had yet to stop and her ears were starting to really hurt. Kara carefully landed them on the balcony of the DEO and set Lena on the ground but kept a hand on her back.

“Alex what’s going on? Who activated that watch?” Everyone at the DEO was swarming because there was an audible alarm also going off on the screens.

“I don’t know Kara. It’s not our normal frequencies that we use to call you.” Brainy was frantically swiping around on his computer trying to triangulate where the distress call was coming from.

Lena was quickly bent over his shoulder and suggesting different things to try and speed up the tracking process. There was a very familiar clicking of heels approaching them from behind. Both Kara and Lena turned to see the older versions of them approaching with Alexis between them.

“It’s Alex,” future Lena said as she held up the screen on her wrist. Alex looked over at them like they were crazy, “I didn’t push my watch. It would alert Kara’s phone if I did.”

“Not you Alex, _our _Alex.” She and her wife shared a look before it was a stare off between two Supergirls.

“Where?” Kara asked the two future selves. Lena pressed a few buttons on her high tech watch from 2034 and made a swiping motion before her screen filled the large ones on the wall of the DEO. She leaned over Brainy’s computer and locked onto the target.

“Your apartment Kara. I don’t know why she’s here. She’s supposed to be with Lori.” Everyone looked up at the screen as the target started to move rapidly. “We need our codenames from here on out to avoid confusion.”

Lena looked at her older self and questioned, “Codenames?” She was met with a nod and explanation, “So we can tell who is talking to whom. And it’ll make the trackers easier to read on the screen to see who might need assistance.”

Kara looked at her older self and raised a questioning eyebrow, “Not going by Supergirl anymore?” A shake of the head was the sight she was greeted with.

“I like to think that I graduated from Supergirl to Superwoman when I got married. Come on guys we’ve gotta move.” She twisted her ring while Kara slid her own comms in her ear while both Lena’s slid their own earpieces in.

“What’s the plan?” Supergirl asked Superwoman, both women looking identical in their poses with hands poised on hips.

“We fly in, get Alex and get out. Simple enough.” She shrugged and was met with a laugh from her younger counterpart.

“It’s never that simple but we can try,” Kara said with a slight crinkle appearing.

Superwoman looked over at her wife, “Babe can you link us up so I can still talk to Supergirl over here?”

“Of course darling,” she replied with a few quick clicks and swipes before both Kara’s could hear each other. “Everyone’s all connected.”

Supergirl and Superwoman gave a nod to each other before they each hugged their own Lena’s. The interactions were almost identical except the older two pulled away with a kiss and

‘I love you’. They took to the skies with capes fluttering behind them almost identically.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Kara 2019 POV-

It wasn’t more than thirty seconds before they were floating outside Kara’s apartment windows. The sound was shrill and coming from just inside the apartment. Both tilted their heads to the side to listen for a heartbeat that they would hopefully recognize.

Superwoman’s eyes grew before she did a nosedive in through the window. Kara spoke into her comms, “I hear something inside the apartment. Superwoman went in to check it out. I’m listening for anything unusual and checking the surrounding area.”

“Someone was here. The watch was left. Alex isn’t here. L can you run a DNA sweep from the watch and see who is here?”

Supergirl and Superwoman locked gazes when she appeared from out of the window holding a watch in her hand. “Already on it and sending it your way Superwoman,” came a reply from the older Lena.

“L?” Supergirl questioned and she was sure her own Lena was questioning this as well.

“Play on words. L for Lena or El for the house of. We needed codenames and if someone picked up on me saying babe or sweetheart that could cause problems for all of us,” she explained.

Capes fluttered as they swept the city waiting for some type of location or an identity. Superwoman kept getting her signature crinkle creasing her forehead every now and then.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked as they rose higher into the sky but just floated as they scanned the area.

“I keep hearing something… I just… it’s not a heartbeat I should be hearing. I think I’m going crazy,” she explained while shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Lena 2034 POV-

Back in the DEO Lena was running DNA cross signatures from the future along with the present. Her fingers were flying quickly and she tried not to smirk as she saw her younger self watching in awe. “Speed takes time. You’ll get there.”

“I know I’m fast but… that’s like _super _fast…”

A smirk tugged up the corner of her lips, “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. You’ll get there one day don’t worry. I don’t want to ruin it all for you.”

Supergirl and Superwoman trackers were moving around on their screen slowly as the women were just flying over National City. Suddenly a blinking screen caught her attention and her fingers flew even faster than before. “No no no. This has to be wrong.”

Superwoman and Supergirl’s attentions were pulled from each other quickly, “L what’s wrong? What did you find?”

“It can’t be right. I have to double check… Keep flying around guys…”

“Lena? Any idea what she’s found?” Supergirl tried.

“I don’t really know what I’m looking at Supergirl sorry.”

Her face paled and her hands shook as she crossed checked the results of the DNA test. There was no way it was possible. No way at all. They never broke code names for fear of anyone listening but she could feel her heart racing.

“Babe? What’s going on? Your heart is racing.”

“Kara it’s him. It’s Luke.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Kara 2034 POV-

“That can’t be right. You and I both know that.”

“I’ve triple checked it Kara. The signatures locked on and he’s headed… he’s headed home.”

She didn’t wait to see if Supergirl was following her. Air whipped around her as she raced toward the edge of National City. It felt like she couldn’t get there fast enough as she raced through the familiar streets.

“Superwoman care to clue me in here to who Luke is?”

Her heart raced as she got closer and heard a familiar heartbeat that had silenced years ago. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as the house came into view. It didn’t look exactly the same as it was in the future but it was still familiar. Still brought comfort with just a glance at it.

-Kara 2019 POV-

They raced out of National City and towards the suburbs. She had no idea where they were going. “Lena can you detect anything out of the ordinary on my location?”

“One second… I’m not seeing anything besides a heat signature in the house.”

Supergirl slowed to a stop aside Superwoman. She saw her older self staring at a home with a look in her eyes that she couldn’t place.

It was a beautiful home that really didn’t stick out from the surrounding homes. It was a decent sized house with two stories. With a quick shot of x-ray vision she saw four bedrooms upstairs. On the main level there was what seemed to be an office, dining room, kitchen and family room. It didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary except for what looked like the outline of a young child, a boy to be exact.

“Is that him? Luke? On the second floor?” Supergirl questioned quietly.

Superwoman looked over and her eyes were full of unshed tears. She nodded shakily and her hands wrung together.

“Hey I can go get him. It doesn’t have to be you.”

“Yes it does. I have to see what’s going on. I just… I need a minute.”

Supergirl nodded and checked the surrounding area for anything suspicious. Voices cut into the quiet they were taking part in.

“Kar… he might not be the Luke we think. I just… you have to be prepared for that.”

“I know, I know. I’m going to get him. Supergirl, stay with me… please.”

Kara flanked closely behind the older woman as they landed and quietly entered the house. She looked around as they stepped inside and were met with a large staircase. The room to her left was the living room. It had a large couch and chairs in it facing a television and fireplace. To her right was what appeared to be an office. There were standard things for an office in there. A desk and computer amongst other things.

They started climbing the stairs and she was aware of Superwoman’s heart start to race. She reached out and caught her forearm gently, “Hey let me help.”

“You don’t understand. He’s… he died years ago. This shouldn’t be possible.”

Just then both of their heads snapped up to the top of the stairs as a young boy came into view. He looked to be around Alexis’s age. His hair was dark as night and he had piercing blue eyes the color of the ocean in the morning. The most confusing thing was what he was wearing.

He was covered in what looked to be a fitted zip up jacket and pants. They were both black and seemingly plain except for a small L symbol on his shoulder. It resembled the outfit she had adorned during the red kryptonite incident. She was confused to say the least. But next to her Superwoman looked ready to fall apart.

“Luke,” it was a whisper that the boy shouldn’t have been able to hear if he was a human. But the boy seemed to also fall apart and launched himself at her. Kara watched as the young boy was wrapped into Superwoman’s arms and cradled against her chest as if he would break into pieces.

Lena’s voice cut through her comms, “Supergirl we need you guys back here. Something is happening with Alexis.” 

“On our way. We have the boy with us.”

It seemed to get Superwoman’s attention as well as her own. With a nod they raced through the skies towards the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Lena 2034 POV-

Her heart was racing in her chest as she saw the heat signature mix with her wife’s. But it was short lived because Alexis stumbled out from the medbay from behind her coughing.

“Mom I don’t feel right.” She turned just in time to see her daughter collapse to the floor. Her feet couldn’t move fast enough as she raced to her daughter and scooped her up. Alex was rushing towards her hooking monitors up to her as fast as she could.

It was a blur as Alex and some nurses ripped Alexis’ shirt open and started hooking up more monitors. Her vitals popped up onto a screen next to her bed and she felt her heart stutter. Her seemingly healthy daughter was not ok.

She wasn’t sure what had happened and barely noticed her younger self start typing furiously on a tablet at the doorway as Alex called out for different medication. She couldn’t move from her spot watching them work on her daughter.

A loud beep sounded out and it pulled her out of her trance. Alex’s eyes widened and in a second she was on the gurney pressing her laced fingers onto Alexis’s chest. “Don’t you even think about it Alexis! Stay with me!”

She watched as Alex’s hands rose and fell against her daughter’s chest trying to start her heart. Another nurse put a mask over her face and started pumping oxygen into her lungs. She felt herself starting to fall and she probably would have if strong arms didn’t catch her. It didn’t matter that the arms weren’t the same strong ones she was used to or that when she turned her head the hair was slightly longer. Her face buried into Supergirl’s neck and she held on to her with everything she had.

The arms tightened around her waist and she felt herself being moved from the room. “No! She needs me! Kara no!”

“Lena you can’t do anything for her right now. Let Alex work on her. She’ll get her back.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. She clung to the much younger version of her wife as she was led down the hall to a quiet room and the door shut behind them. This wasn’t right; the antidote for the kryptonite should have worked. Alexis was supposed to be fine.

Faintly they could hear Alex yelling for different things as she worked. It seemed like an eternity before Kara gently kissed her head, “I hear her heartbeat Lena. Alex got her back. She’s ok.”

Her body shook in the kryptonian’s arms. Her face still pressed tightly to Kara’s warm neck. Hands rubbing up and down her back as a gentle reassurance that things would be ok. She tried to focus on Kara’s heartbeat and breathing to slow her own down.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and her wife stepped inside. Tears tracked down her own cheeks and Lena was racing to her arms before she could process it was even happening. Strong arms enveloped her and held her tight as she breathed in the familiar scent of the woman she loved.

“She’s ok babe. They both are. It looks like the kryptonite Lex injected into Alexis he also injected into Luke. As he gets stronger she’s getting weaker. They’re trying to find a way to get all traces out of their systems.”

“But… if we can’t… we lose one of them… again…”

Hands cupped her cheeks and thumbs brushed over her cheeks, “We won’t lose either of them baby. I promise you that. We will figure this out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Kara 2019 POV-

Kara stepped out of the room and headed back to the medbay. She stood in the doorway watching the commotion as everyone worked around the two young kids who were in beds side by side now. Both were under sunlamps sleeping for the time being it seemed. Lex would stop at nothing to take everything from them.

Lena stepped up next to her and she instinctively reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. “What’s going on Lee?”

“I think we can get the kryptonite out of their system with a full flush. If we can transfuse some of your blood into each of them while putting them both on dialysis we might be able to draw it out. Your blood should give them a kick start healing with the lamps on.”

“Whatever you need from me just say the word.”

Lena nodded and led her to the lab just across the hall. After a gesture to sit on a stool she complied and slid her glasses back onto her face to retract her suit. Lena rolled up her sleeve and pressed something that looked like a red disc to the inside of her arm. “Hold that there please.”

Kara placed her hand over it, “What’s it going to do?”

Lena was fumbling around for medical supplies. “It’s basically a portable red sunlamp. It’ll let me weaken just your skin there so I can pierce it with a needle to draw blood. You should be completely fine after we take a bag or two for both kids.”

She nodded and watched as Lena found the supplies she needed. A minute later her arm was being wiped with an alcohol pad and she felt the poke of a needle in her skin.

Her blood rushed into the bag and the sight alone fascinated her. So many people would kill for a bag of her blood to study or use for their own reasons. Here she was giving it freely for two kids; one that she really didn’t even know. At least one of the two shared her DNA already. She wasn’t sure what this would mean for the future but could only hope it was the right move.

An hour later found them all anxiously watching through a window as the two kids received blood transfusions. Alex had refused to leave the room with her team of nurses and other med staff. But all four of them stood outside watching helplessly.

Arms crossed over her chest where the House of El symbol usually sat, “Who is Luke?”

Both older women stiffened next to them clearly in pain. The women were leaning on each other for support. Kara stood behind her wife with her arms wound round her waist.

With a soft sigh she answered her younger self, “He’s our son.”

“But he was wearing an L on his outfit, not the House of El.”

Emotions passed over the older super’s face before her arms tightened around her wife as she continued explaining, “Alexis being born was pretty significant. Most of the first samesex biological kids that were being born were kept quiet. It was mainly the rich and famous who wanted to try it. But even so, there weren’t many couples willing to try it. We were the first to really comment on it at all because L-Corp was the company responsible for the science behind it. We didn’t really think anything of it when we announced her arrival and how excited we were.”

She stopped and took a breath looking into the room at the two kids on the beds. “We had 5 and 3 year old daughters when I found him. I was checking out a weird kryptonite signature at a base in the Arctic. In the middle of the room was this little boy with the most beautiful dark hair and blue eyes. He was sobbing and I immediately picked him up. Jonn checked out the base with Alex while I flew him back to the DEO. It didn’t take long to run a few tests and figure out that he was biologically ours. Lex had somehow gotten his hands on our DNA and found a way to… grow him I guess. It was no question that he would fall into our care; he was our son. He was so scared of everything and it took almost six months to adjust him to being a carefree 4-year-old boy.”

“Then why did neither of you mention him when you got here? You just talked about the girls.”

This time it was Lena speaking up from the circle of her wife’s arms; her eyes never leaving the bed holding their son. “Lex came back and injected him with kryptonite. He died in our arms.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later when both kids were finally stabilized. Alex still outfitted them with heart monitors that would allow her to monitor them without making them stay in bed. They had been sitting under the sunlamps slowly absorbing the rays and letting their cells recharge.

The older women couldn’t seem to take their eyes off either of their kids. Many tests were being run on Luke to see how he could have possibly come back to life. There were so many questions to be answered.

Both kids vitals were stable and neither seemed to be declining as the other was getting stronger. Alexis was awake and talking to Alex quietly but Luke was asleep. Superwoman was back to being Kara Danvers-Luthor without the suit in sight. Instead she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Little eyelashes fluttered and piercing blue eyes darted around the room. A look of panic crossed his face but before anyone could say anything his lip wobbled. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to pour out. “Mommy,” he whimpered reaching for Lena who instantly leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

“Shh it’s ok. You’re ok. We’re right here and nothing is going to happen to you.”

“He’s gonna hurt me! Don’t let him take me please! I don’t wanna go back with him!”

“You’re safe sweetheart I promise. Nobody is ever going to take you from us again.” Kara had moved to place a hand on his back lightly as Lena held him tight to her chest. Fingers ran through his shaggy dark hair until he was calmed down and his heart returned to a normal level.

“Can you tell us what you remember Luke?” Her voice was soft as she felt his breath softly puffing against her neck.

“H-h-he made me watch on the tv. He said you guys didn’t want me. He said that I was bad and nobody would ever love me,” he said as tears started to soak her shirt.

She held him tighter to her body, “You are not bad Luke. We would _never_ give you away and we have always loved you from the second we found you. You will always be our son and we will never let him hurt you again. I promise.”

Little fingers gripped onto her jacket and she pressed her lips to his forehead as Kara’s strong arms wound around them both. “He told me that without my medicine from him I would die. That’s why I couldn’t leave him. But then he took Alexis and I got so scared. I didn’t want her to hurt too. She told me how much you guys missed me and how you thought I wasn’t alive. I had to get her out. He made me try to get Lori but I couldn’t do it. I took Alex’s watch cause I knew you would hear it,” he said looking at Kara.

Kara smiled softly at him and ran her fingers down his back, “I did.”

He smiled a little before snuggling further into her neck, “I went home but I couldn’t find you guys. I was scared he was going to find me. And now that I don’t have the medicine…” Little tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

Lena was quick to kiss his cheek, “You’re ok honey. We’ve run tests on everything we can think of. We can’t find anything wrong. And we’re going to keep watching you for a few days for anything that might change. But right now there is nothing wrong with you. You’re gonna be ok and we’re going to take you home.”

“When I was really sick with you guys I remember falling asleep but I woke up and he was there. He said that he could keep me alive but that you guys didn’t want me because I was sick. He always gives me a green pill. It makes my tummy hurt but he said it makes me stay alive. When he wants me to fly he won’t let me take my medicine and he says if I get too many powers I’ll die.”

The whole room fell silent and two pairs of blue eyes met green. Fists were clenched and both Kara’s walked out of the room. The last thing that could be heard was the telltale sound of Supergirl saying, “We have to find him and this ends now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Let's see where this story takes us!


	4. It's just goodbye for a little while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sends her family back to the future and decides to stay behind to fight Lex. Meanwhile Lena has a talk with Alex in the future and a big fight ensues with Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I got into grad school and life has happens. I can't say how often updates will be but I haven't abandoned this fic!

-Kara 2034 pov-

Kara was seeing red. Lex had been poisoning Luke with kryptonite in pill form. He was going to be the first person she ever killed; it seemed full circle. Of course she would never condone killing someone but well… he might be the one exception. From what they’d gathered Lex had drugged Luke with some kind of kryptonite or brought him back to life and then taken it upon himself to destroy their family. It didn’t seem very far off that he would try and take him back after she’d found him in that warehouse. He probably only made Luke in the first place to ‘take down’ a super. 

She walked toward the balcony with her younger self hot on her heels. Their capes were fluttering behind them as they got closer to taking off. “When I find him, I am going to kill him.” It shocked her how even her voice sounded at the announcement. She met younger blue eyes with her own and watched her nod. Her boots clicked as they crossed the tile. She was aware of her wife’s own boots heading towards them.

“Can we talk for a second honey?” Came the voice she loved more than anyone in the world from behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned and nodded at her wife. She lifted an arm and gestured to a hallway next to them. Blue eyes stayed locked onto the braid that fell down the back of her wife’s head. They walked down a few feet so nobody would be able to hear their conversation.

“I know what you’re going to say Lee. But when I find him… I’m not going to allow him to remain a danger to our family.” Her hands rested on her hips in her signature pose but a little more relaxed than normal, because she didn’t need to be intimidating to her wife. She knew her wife had every reason to tell her not to kill Lex, because after all they were family. She knew that the only thing that could possibly stop her from burning him before her very eyes was the woman standing in front of her. What she was not prepared for was green eyes meeting hers and putting up no fight.

“When you find him, kill him. He can’t hurt any more of our family Kar. You have to get rid of him. I don’t care how you do it. But he needs to be gone. He can’t keep looming over us. He’s hurt our son for 8 years,” her voice cracked as she held back tears. Kara wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close, feeling her body start to shake with sobs. She held her tight, trying to convey that she would do whatever it took to keep their family safe.

“I will not let him get away. I promise you. But… you and the kids need to go home. I don’t want you anywhere near here when it happens. Take them home and I’ll be home when it’s done.” She pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. She felt her wife pull back from her arms and knew she was going to argue with her.

“I’m not leaving Kara. I made a vow to you, good times and bad.” Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and looked into the green eyes she loved so much. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her family and their safety.

“Lee, I need you to take the kids home. I will be fine. As soon as he’s no longer a threat I will be home. I promise ok? If it’ll make you feel better you can take the younger me with you.” Her suggestion was met with a frown.

“I’m not taking the only other person who could probably help you with me to the future. I don’t want you to do this alone, we’re stronger together. El Mayarah Kar. I know you can do it on your own but… I don’t want to go home without you,” she finished quietly.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s and relished the warmth she felt; Lena would always be her home no matter what time period they were in. “I know you don’t want to, but I need you to baby. Take our kids home and I’ll be there in a few days. I promise. And I’ll have my comms so we can still talk. I won’t be able to fight if I know you’re here in possible danger.”

With a sigh Lena buried her head in Kara’s neck. “Fine. But only because I want your head in the game so he can’t hurt you.” She nodded and kissed the top of her head gently as her hands ran up and down her wife’s back. They took a few minutes just standing together before they made their way back into the DEO’s main room and explaining to everyone what was going to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara kneeled and hugged Alexis tight. “I love you so much bug. You take care of everyone till I get home ok? I won’t be more than a few days, I promise.” She felt her little girl squeeze her tighter than a normal human could. She breathed in the vanilla of her shampoo and pressed a kiss to her head.

“Alright mama. Make sure he’s gone for good. We’ll be waiting for you.” Alexis kissed Kara’s cheek and stepped back into Lena where her arm wound around her shoulder. Luke was released from her hold on the other side and he stepped up to Kara’s embrace.

“You were such a brave boy. I’ll make sure he can never hurt you again Luke. You go home with mom and see Lori and Aunt Alex, ok? When I get home we’ll go do whatever you want to do, I promise.” Luke sniffled in her arms and wiped at his eyes. She leaned back and caught a few stray tears with her thumbs.

“Promise you’ll come back mama?” His arms wound round her neck and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Always buddy. Now you guys have to get going before I change my mind.” She stood and let Luke step back next to Alexis. The last thing she needed to do was start crying and let Lena talk her into staying.

Kara stood and rested her hands on her hips like she’d done so many times before. Lena’s green eyes were full of unshed tears as her hands rested on each of her kids shoulders. She stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips. “I love you baby. I’ll be home in a few days. Kiss Lori for me.”

“I will. I love you too,” she replied and pushed a button to open the breach. Lena nudged Alexis and Luke to step through the portal where Alex’s hands reached through to help guide them. She turned at the last second and blue eyes met green. “Don’t be long Kar.” Kara nodded and blew her a kiss as she stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.

A hand on her back made her aware that tears were slipping down her cheeks. Dark hair came into view and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around the much younger version of her wife. “It’s so stupid. I’m going to see them in a few days, I have no reason to be upset.”

Lena held her in her arms tightly. “It’s always hard to say goodbye, even if it’s just for a little while.” Kara nodded and buried her head in the younger woman’s neck. After a few minutes of soothing hands running up and down her back she stepped out of the embrace.

“Let’s go get Lex.” Her confidence was back and her eyes were set in a determined look. Heels clicked next to them and she saw Supergirl step up next to her.

“Let’s do this. It ends here and now.”

-Back in 2034-

Lena stepped through the portal and found herself in her lab. Alex was kneeling in front of Alexis and Luke looking them over. She was clearly confused as to how Luke was standing in front of them but hadn’t questioned it yet. “Where’s Kara at?”

A sigh left her mouth as she reached up and unzipped her jacket. “She’s staying back to take care of Lex. She wouldn’t let me stay and help. You know how she is.” She reached down and lifted Alexis up onto one of the counters and Alex did the same with Luke. Her fingers traced down her daughters cheek lightly and she moved to brush a curl out of her face.

“Mom what if something happens to mama?” Lena knew she had to put on a brave face for her kids. The girls knew that Kara’s job as Supergirl was dangerous, and Uncle Lex was probably the only person who could actually hurt her. She pulled out a pair of clean sweats for each of her kids and tugged off the t-shirt Alexis was wearing to replace it with the clean one.

“Nothing will happen to mama. She’s going to be fine. She’ll be fine in a few days.” She busied herself with getting both of her kids changed. Alex checked both of their vitals quickly just so they had peace of mind that things were ok. Once changed and given the ok both kids made their way to find Lori and get a snack.

Lena found herself leaning back against the counter when she felt Alex’s arm slip around her shoulders. “She’s going to be ok Lena. This is Kara we’re talking about. She’d never abandon you. And if they need help, I’ll go back this time ok? Now can you please tell me how the heck Luke is in the kitchen looking very alive?”

She pressed her fingers to her temples and let her eyes close. “Lex had him and somehow brought him back? Or tricked us with some other kind of kryptonite when he ‘died’. I don’t really know. But we had just found Alexis and we were sitting with her at the DEO when we heard a watch alarm going off. The frequency was different though because of that upgrade we did on them a few years ago. So I knew it was from our time, but that wouldn’t exactly make sense right? Well it was your watch. Both Kara’s flew off to find the watch thinking it was you and then we followed the signal back to, well, here. But our house here back in 2019. And evidently Luke was there. They brought him in and Alexis started to code, you had to save her, then everything was just going crazy. We figured out there was some kind of kryptonite in their blood that we had to get rid of. Kara let us transfuse her blood into both of them to give them a jumpstart with healing. When Luke woke up he told us that Lex was keeping him somewhere and making him watch us on tv. I’m guessing some kind of surveillance system, no idea how he was recording us but he’s Lex so…” she trailed off trying to keep her voice from cracking and the tears from falling. “He was giving him some type of kryptonite pills and told him it was to keep him alive Alex. Lex told him if he let his powers develop completely he would die.”

Arms wrapped around her tighter and she leaned into her sister-in-law while the tears escaped. If you’d told her ten years ago that she would not only hate kryptonite but also fear it she would have laughed. It had never been something she liked because it essentially made her brother lose his mind. But now… it had the power to take away everything she held precious in her life. “He’s ok. He’s safe. We’ll do more tests to make sure everything is ok with him in a few days. For now let’s just get him fed and let him know that he’s safe with us. Kara will be home in a few days and everything will be ok. I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Lena wiped the last of her tears and nodded. “Thank you. I don’t say it enough. I know you don’t remember it yet but I’m sure it’ll be a memory you’ll gain in a few hours. When Alexis coded… you jumped right into action when I couldn’t. She wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t reacted so quickly doing chest compressions. You've given up so much in your life for us. You put so much into helping us have kids that you gave up on having your own. We love you so much Alex. I hope we haven't cost you your happiness.”

“On any earth, in any time, my family will always come first Luthor. You guys are all I need.” Alex’s lips pressed against her forehead and she leaned into the embrace. They’d come a long way since the first time they’d met. She knew how important family was to the Danvers women and she was lucky to be part of it.

“I don’t know who you’re talking to, I’m pretty sure it’s Luthor-Danvers now.” It got a laugh out of Alex and a light slap to the arm.

“Yea yea, let’s go feed your alien children.” Lena laughed and set her jacket back on the hook in the lab before leaving with Alex.

“Who wants pizza?” Three voices could be heard in unison, “ME!” “I DO!” “ME TOO!” A smile crept out as she grabbed a menu for their favorite place. As she placed the order for six pizzas her thoughts drifted to her wife, she really hoped everything was going ok back in 2019.

-Back in 2019-

-Superwoman pov-

Supergirl and Superwoman were flying around National City listening for anything that would clue them in to Lex's whereabouts. It had been hours since her family had gone back to the future and she was getting annoyed that they couldn’t find Lex.

Suddenly Alex was coming through their comms, "Warehouse at the docks on 34th and Tollson. Only seeing one heat signature. Wait for backup, understood?"

Supergirl was the one to answer, "We got it Alex. We're gonna fly over but we'll wait to engage." They both flew off but Kara knew that if the younger version of herself wanted to wait for backup that was fine, she was going to engage before he slipped away again. The wind whipped around them as they made towards the docks. Not many people were in the surrounding area, that was good. She wasn't sure if the fight would stay contained or if they were going to end up flying around chasing Lex.

As they approached the warehouse she activated her x-ray vision and spotted a lone figure inside. "I'm going in Supergirl." Kara grabbed ahold of her arm to stop her. "Don't try to stop me. You can wait for backup but i'm not letting him get away."

"We were told to wait. We can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't leave. You don't need to go in without backup."

She pulled her arm free of Supergirl's hold. "I'm going in. You can try to stop me but it won't do any good."

Supergirl sighed and pressed the comms in her ear. "Alex we're going to engage. How close are you?"

"Three minutes out tops. Do not engage without us. He could have kryptonite. We can't lose both of you. Don't be stupid." came Alex's reply.

With a sigh they circled the building and Superwoman kept her eyes trained on the heat signature. She squinted and noticed it wasn't moving how it should be. "Supergirl... is that a dummy? Shouldn't it be moving with every breath it's taki-" She was cut off as something slammed into her side and took her out of the sky.

She plummeted into the ground going way faster than she probably should have been. A cough tore from her lungs and she rolled over to be faced with Lex in a lexosuit. Giving him a quick once over she noticed the suit was definitely upgraded, not good. He stalked towards her and pressed his boot to her chest. "Hello dear sister-in-law. Fancy seeing you here. I've been waiting for you to make an appearance for a few days now."

Giving a shove to the foot on her chest she was able to move him off her enough to roll out and fly away. Supergirl flew to her side and they sized Lex up. His hand moved up to face them and kryptonite cannons shot out at them. It became very apparent to them that he was aiming at Supergirl rather than her.

Lena came over their comms, "Supergirl keep moving! He's trying to hit you because taking you out now means you won't exist in the future!"

"Got it," she replied dodging the beams. Superwoman tried to land punches on Lex but he kept diving out of her reach, always one step ahead of her.

A gasp came from behind her and she turned to see a blast hit Supergirl in the chest and take her down to the ground. Vans appeared below them and she saw Alex fumbling with the antikryptonite suit.

There was a sharp piercing sensation in her side and she cried out in pain. Her hands flew to her side where blood was starting to drip from a cut. Lex smirked at her holding a kryptonite bow and arrow in his hands. "Come on sis, let's play." She let out a growl and dove at him while dodging the projectiles headed her way.

He flew opposite her, just faster than she could. The cut in her side was stinging and slowing her down. The kryptonite must have slowed her ability to heal and she was feeling weaker. She was going to have to solar flare to take him down at this rate.

Her heat vision activated and he flew in jagged paths to avoid her lasers. She was able to catch his foot a few times but it didn't seem to be doing much more than slow him down. It did allow her to catch him however. Her fingers closed in around his ankle and she pulled to slow him down. Her closed fist connected with his helmet three times before he pulled away from her. His own fist connected with her stomach and she groaned at the impact. He took to the skies again and the chase began once more.

Lex turned and fired another arrow at her. She managed to swerve out of the way but in her haste she didn't account for the blast from the cannon on his hand. It caught her in the arm and sent her barreling to the ground.

As she hit the ground she heard boots land heavily next to her. She rolled and kicked his foot out from underneath him; he landed heavily on his back. It took all her effort to get up off the ground but she managed it and kicked him in the ribs. He grunted but caught her foot and threw her back to the ground. Lex was standing over her in a second and his fist connected with her nose. Blood trickled out and she held in the groan that threatened to slip out.

“Tell me, where's that little monster?" He was smirking at her as his hands held her down by the shoulders.

"He is not a monster!" She was able to push him hard enough to get him off her and shoot up off the ground. She took to the skies even though it was a bad idea considering she was very close to solar flaring.

"Oh I have to disagree. All three of those things are monsters. Aliens and humans should not be able to crossbreed. What you and my sister have made is an abomination." Kara saw red.

A scream tore from her lungs as she dove at him. Her fists connected but she realized her mistake too late. He was baiting her; he knew it would upset her. The arrow was in his hand and she tried to pull back at the last second. It would have plunged into her chest if there hadn’t been a second body colliding with her from the side, sending her towards the water. She tried to fly away but it was at that second she realized her powers were gone. The last thing she saw was another suited person in the air before she passed out when she hit the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A warm hand rested in hers. Her eyelids were heavy and she couldn’t bring herself to open them. Everything hurt so much, it felt like a heavy weight was resting over her entire body. The hand squeezed hers gently and she squeezed back.

“Baby I’m here. You’re ok.” She groaned and managed to open her eyes just a little bit. She was greeted with the sight of her wife sitting next to her bed. It wasn’t the younger Lena, nope, it was her actual wife. There were so many questions she had but for now all she cared about was that her wife was here and she was alive.

“Is Lex dead?”

“He’s gone,” came a voice from the other side of her. She managed to turn her head and see Supergirl laying in a bed next to hers.

“What happened?”

Lena squeezed her hand and she turned back to meet her wife’s eyes. “They paged me when you went in to fight. I was listening over the comms. I heard that she went down and you were on your own. Alex said he had kryptonite cannons and arrows. I’ve been upgrading my suit just in case. When she said you’d been hit I suited up. Stronger together baby.”

“So you were the one who hit me like a ton of bricks?”

It got a laugh out of her wife, “Sorry love. I didn’t have time to slow down.”

“Uh huh. You’ve been waiting to do that for years haven’t you?” She attempted to sit up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her as she winced in pain.

“You’ve got forty stitches in your side baby. You need to rest. Do you need more pain meds? Some food? What can I get for you?” She thought about it for a second before answering her wife.

“I could really use a kiss.” A smile pulled at both of their lips as Lena leaned down and kissed her.

-Lena 2034 POV-

Lena watched her wife fight to stay awake after eating and getting more pain meds. Her fingers lightly moved up and down her forearm trying to reassure her that they were safe. Her mind drifted back to the fight.

_“Lena we need help. Supergirl is down, she got hit by a kryptonite blast to the chest. Superwoman is on her own and he’s got way more kryptonite than we thought.” She took off to the lab and snapped the bracelet around her wrist as she activated the portal. She was running through the portal and landing in the DEO in seconds. _

_“Where are they?!” She asked as her younger self pointed to a map. With a nod she tapped on the bracelet and a suit appeared around her body. She took off running for the balcony and flew out towards the fight. The suit was a lexosuit that she’d upgraded many times and in many ways. It obviously did not hold kryptonite anymore but she’d been working on making it faster and stronger. In seconds she could see Lex and Superwoman fighting in the air. The arrow was behind his back and she could hear him talking to her. “What you and my sister have made is an abomination.” _

_The scream from her wife tore her heart in two. He knew that would set Kara off of course, that was his intention. The arrow moved from behind his back and she pushed herself to move as fast as she could towards them. She collided with the kryptonian and shoved her out of the way as the arrow came in contact with her suit. Her fingers wrapped around Lex’s throat and she squeezed until his attention was on her and not her wife. _

_“About time Lena. I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here dear sister. Going to kill me again? I’d love to see you try.” He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her to the ground. She landed a punch to his face and knocked away his helmet. “Come on sis, best you got? Your suit is no match for mine. I can fly faster, I have cannons, guns, you won’t beat me.” _

_A smirk crossed her lips, “You’re right. Your suit is probably better. But there’s one thing I have that you don’t.” _

_“What’s that?” He said smirking back. _

_“An Alex.” _

_He turned around and was staring down into the barrel of a gun. They didn’t even have time to think as a shot rang out and Lex fell to the ground. _

_“Make sure he stays dead this time,” she said before turning and racing to the team that had pulled her wife from the water. _

“You look a thousand miles away babe,” came Kara’s sleepy voice. She laced her fingers with her wife’s and gave a little squeeze.

“Just thinking about stuff. I can’t wait to take you home.”

“I can’t wait to go home. First thing on my list of stuff to do is take the kids to Disney world.”

Lena laughed, “Of course it is. But maybe first we should let you rest so that you can get your powers back. I’d prefer to not have the clumsiest person in the world without her powers.”

She received an eye roll from her wife, “Yea yea. I just wanna get home to my kids.”

“I know baby. We’ll get you home as soon as we can. You just rest up right now.”

A portal opened up and all three mentioned kids stepped through with a very confused Alex. “I’m not exactly sure what you guys did but… I just got a really weird phone call.”

Lena frowned, “What do you mean?” Alexis, Lori, and Luke made their way over to their mother’s bedside and each took up a place to hold her hand or rub her arm.

“Well apparently I was late for dinner and my wife wanted to know where I was.” Lena turned her head to the side, “Wife? Did you forget to tell us something?”

Alex held up her hand that was now sporting a wedding band, “Whatever happened here… somehow changed the future. Apparently now I’m married.” Both Kara’s were laughing and Lena couldn’t help but admit that she was also amused.

“Is she at least cute?” Alex huffed at her sister-in-law and put her hands on her hips in her sisters signature stance.

“I don’t even know who it is! What the heck did you guys change?!”

A much younger Alex stepped into the room, “I shot Lex.”

“And that changes my marital status?”

“Well I don’t see how that would have any impact on the future necessarily regarding a wife but that’s all that’s happened. Maybe it changes something down the line? I don’t really know.”

Just then a familiar face stepped into the room, “Danvers! I saw two supers go down at the docks. They weren’t sure either was going to make it. Then I saw Luthor and…” her eyes moved around the room and she took in the doubles of at least three people that should not be doubled. “What the hell is going on?”

“Maggie…” The name slipped from Alex’s lips and suddenly it all made sense. Her head started to spin and promptly everything went black.


	5. The timelines changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've had writers block on this fic and i've been working on my other one lately! I'm hoping to take a closer look into each couple in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think!

Alex 2019 POV

_Just then a familiar face stepped into the room, “Danvers! I saw two supers go down at the docks. They weren’t sure either was going to make it. Then I saw Luthor and…” her eyes moved around the room and she took in the doubles of at least three people that should not be doubled. “What the hell is going on?”_

_“Maggie…” The name slipped from Alex’s lips and suddenly it all made sense. Her head started to spin and promptly everything went black._

With a groan Alex tried to open her eyes. They were so heavy; she just wanted to stay asleep. But someone was whispering close by and it kept her from falling back into unconsciousness. She managed to peek open one eye and saw a little group of her loved ones in a heated discussion by the doorway. She lifted a hand a few inches off the bed and reached toward the group, “Kar.”

Blonde curls whipped around and blue eyes locked onto hers. In a second Kara was across the room and taking her hand. “I’m here Al. It’s ok. You just fainted back there. But don’t worry, Lena says you’re fine.”

She hummed her approval and then saw a familiar head of dark hair just outside the door. She turned back to her sister and lowered her voice, “Is that…?” Kara nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

“I think we’re going to have to talk about this. With some future selves maybe?”

Alex nodded, “Can I just stay here for a few minutes before I have to talk to anyone? It’s a lot to take in.”

“Of course Alex. Nobody is going to rush you, I promise. I’ll stay right here if you want.”

“We both know you wanna go see those munchkins. Plus isn’t there one you’ve never met? I’m sure you’re dying to meet her.” She looked over and saw three little kids all sitting on the bed with the older version of her sister across the hall in an adjacent room.

“I mean… I’ll meet them one day. You need me now, they have her, well… me?”

Alex laughed and closed her eyes again, “This is hurting my brain.”

“You should rest while you can. I’ll make sure Maggie doesn’t leave before you get to talk to her.”

“Thanks Kar. Love you.”

“Love you too Al.”

Kara 2019 POV

Kara crossed the room and hovered in the doorway. Lena was talking to a few doctors and other scientists about god knows what. Everyone was rushing about at the DEO but trying to stay out of their way for the most part. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe. Sure she had Alex, and she always would, but she longed for the vision in front of her.

She couldn’t believe that was her future right in front of her. Lena sat in a chair next to the bed that Superwoman sat in. Luke was in Alex’s lap, Alexis in Lena’s, and another little head of dirty blonde hair was buried in a very domestic Kara’s shoulder. She couldn’t see the little girls face but she knew from the picture’s Lena showed her that it was their other daughter.

It all looked so domestic; they looked like a normal family. It didn’t look like a super and a Luthor with their kids. It was just Kara and Lena, normal wives, holding their kids close. She couldn’t help but smile at her future.

A hand rested on her lower back and she turned to meet emerald eyes. She slid her arms around slim shoulders and hugged Lena close to her. They shuffled into the hall to give the family some time alone. “Can you believe that’s our future?”

Kara gave a small laugh, “Honestly? I really can’t. I keep thinking this is just some weird dream I’m going to wake up from. I’ve tried to be happy and have a relationship before. I’ve tried to have what I’ve always wanted. But it never works out. Something always stops me from being happy. It just feels unreal that I could have that. That _we _could have that. That we could be that happy together.”

Lena hummed in agreement, “I couldn’t agree more with you. I’ve always hoped we could have something together one day, but seeing that… it’s crazy to think we could have that.”

“I’m assuming that’s something you would want?” Kara questioned quietly.

Lena nodded, “I didn’t honestly think I would ever want to be a mom but… seeing both of us as parents? It’s definitely swayed me in favor of kids. Plus Alexis is adorable and I can’t imagine not having them one day. It just all seems like a dream, ya know?”

Kara nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. In all the chaos of the last few days they hadn’t gotten much time to themselves. They knew they wanted a relationship but really didn’t have time to explore any of it. “I’m free tonight if you wanted to grab some dinner and watch movies with me.”

The arms around her waist squeezed her gently, “That sounds like the best idea yet.”

Lena 2019 POV

Kara had a few last minute things to do at the DEO so she figured she’d just wait there. She hadn’t been lying when Kara asked her about the future. She really had never pictured herself as a mother before and seeing their kids with their future selves had spurred some thoughts and feelings she never thought she’d have. But truth be told she still wasn’t sold on the whole idea yet. A scientist first and foremost, she had questions, and lots of them. Her hip leaned against the table in the medbay, tablet in hand. The Luthor-Danvers family was going to be heading home in the morning for good and she wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it. Once they were gone she would never know if the future changed, if her future would change. She liked knowing that she was happy in the future, what if she messed up something?

_What if I do something wrong and the future changes? What if I say something and Kara decides not to want a future with me? What if I never get to see those beautiful little kids again? What if the kids exist but with someone else? Maybe they’d be better off with someone else as their other mom. Of course they would be better off, all I’ve known is Lillian as a mother. I know Kara’s a great mom but don’t they deserve bett-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by little feet racing down the hallway. She stuck her head out the doorway and saw a head of dirty blonde curls running from the room where Superwoman was holed up in. She took a step to go after the girl but was cut off when a familiar figure rounded the corner and reached down to scoop the little one up into her arms. Giggles erupted from the little girl and she watched red lips press kisses all over her squirming face. “Mommy stopppp!”

“You aren’t supposed to be leaving jeju little miss. We told you the DEO is a dangerous place. You can’t be going around without an adult with you.”

Little arms slipped around her neck and Lena clenched her hands into fists on habit. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see how she disciplined her kids in the future, she wasn’t ready for that.

“I just wanted to go look around.”

“I know you’re a curious little monkey, we should have named you George,” she said with a laugh. “But we make rules to keep you safe. You have to ask an adult to go with you, ok?”

Blonde curls bounced as she nodded. “I’m sorry mommy. Can someone take me to go look around?”

“Let’s go find Aunt Alex and see if she’ll take you around, ok?” She got a nod from the little one as she pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her down. Lena watched her older self make eye contact and nod at her before walking over. Arms folded across her chest and she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I never understood what Kara meant when she said I was thinking too loud. But now I can see it. You are thinking way too loud. Whatever you’re worried about, don’t. If there is one thing I’ve learned and wanted to tell my younger self, it’s to enjoy the little things. Don’t waste precious time on the things you can’t control. You’ll miss all the things that matter if you do.”

“It’s not an easy thing to do,” she said quietly.

“I know it isn’t. But those four people in that room, they make it worth it. They make it worth it waking up every single day. I can’t tell you it’ll be easy because it wasn’t. I can’t tell you that there aren’t days when you’ll fall apart, because it’s going to happen. You’ll see things that will break your heart and test your faith in each other. You’ll see her fall and not get up, you’ll watch your world fall apart each time she bleeds. But when she does get up, when she wipes away the blood, it’s like coming home. She will always be your home. And the three little angels in there,” she said gesturing to where they could see Kara cuddling all three kids on the bed watching a movie on a tablet. “Nothing is better than coming home to them. You’ve always wanted to do good in the world, to make your life worth living. To leave behind a legacy of good. Alexis, Luke, and Lori are just that. And it’s not something you’ll do on your own. Those three are so good and so wonderful and the best part about them? We made them _together._ They’re the best parts of both of us. Sure there are days when Lex says she hates us, when Lori insists that the ponytail Kara puts in her hair isn’t as good as when you do it, but there are so many good days. Alexis’s first steps, Lori’s first word, the first soccer goal, first piano recital, late night snuggles in bed, reading stories to them, it’s all worth it. I can tell you, there is absolutely _nothing_ I would trade for what I have now. Trust yourself. You won’t mess this up, I would know. I’ve been in your shoes, I’ve done this before. Just love her and everything will be ok. She loves you more than anything in the entire world, I promise you.”

Lena didn’t even realize she’d started crying until a hand rested on her lower back and she was looking up into Kara’s blue eyes, her Kara’s blue eyes. Her hands reached up and wrapped around her neck while Kara’s wound tight around her waist. Neither noticed her older counter part slip back into the med bay room to give them some privacy. Tears slid down her cheeks and into Kara’s neck but she couldn’t even care right now. She wanted this future so much, she would do whatever it took to make it a reality. A thumb rubbed circles on her lower back and she sniffled but didn’t pull back.

“You’ve always had a way with words,” Kara said quietly. She tried to hold back her soft chuckle, she really did. But Kara always knew how to make light of a situation.

“I was just thinking, too loudly apparently.”

“You tend to do that. It’s only annoying sometimes. But at least with more people here I don’t have to constantly be the one keeping you in check,” she smirked and pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“Oh shush Supergirl. Let’s go eat pot stickers and watch some rom coms.”

“How did I ever not realize you were my soul mate?” She said putting a hand over her heart dramatically. Lena rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and headed for the door.

“You coming?”

“I’ll meet you at your apartment. I have to pick up the food and grab some clothes to change into. I’ll take my time so I don’t beat you there.”

Lena stuck her tongue out and then blew her a kiss, “Don’t be long.”

Kara, being the dork that she is, dramatically pretended to catch the kiss and pressed her hand to her heart, “I won’t keep you waiting babe.” With a smirk she zipped out of the DEO and Lena felt her cheeks heat at the term of endearment.

~~~~~~

Lena padded out to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She was wearing fuzzy socks, yoga pants, and an MIT sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun atop her head and glasses sat on her nose. A quick check of her watch informed her Kara had been doing whatever it is she was doing, for 45 minutes. She’d had time to get home, get changed, and even answer a few emails. Her fingers hovered over her text thread with Kara as she sipped her wine and made her way to the couch. Just as she sat down and pulled a blanket across her lap she heard boots touch down on the balcony.

A smile tugged on her lips as she rested an elbow on the back of the couch and her head on her hand. “Honey I’m homeeeeeee,” Kara sang. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at her. Of course she fell in love with this dork.

“Glad you could join me darling. I hope you brought food because I’m starving.”

“Lena, babe, do you seriously think I wouldn’t bring food? Come on. It’s me we’re talking about. I’ve got plenty to keep you fed don’t worry. Go ahead and pick whatever you want to watch, I’ll plate up the food and be there in a flash.”

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy joke before smirking and thinking of one of her own, “Hurry up, I’m _super_ hungry.”

Kara’s groan could be heard throughout the penthouse and she couldn’t help but laugh. “That was seriously so horrible. You couldn’t come up with anything better? You’re a freakin’ genius and that’s the best you could think of.”

“It was short notice! I’m doing the best with what I’ve got!”

Kara appeared with a plate of food and plopped onto the couch next to her. She took the plate and was only vaguely aware of Kara shuffling next to her to get underneath the blanket. Her fingers shuffled through the various shows they could watch on Netflix before she queued up Wonder Woman. “Good choice, she’s actually really nice.”

Lena stopped with the fork midway to her mouth, “You’ve met Wonder Woman?”

“Part of the job. It’s not a big deal. I’ve met tons of superheroes.”

A perfect eyebrow arched at her, “And have you just _met _these very attractive superheroes?”

A blush raced up Kara’s neck to her cheeks and she adjusted her glasses. “Excuse you. Are you insinuating that I was fooling around with other superheroes?”

“All I’m saying is that if I’d met Wonder Woman, I probably wouldn’t have spent the entire time talking.”

Kara coughed as she took a drink of her water. “She’s very nice I’ll have you know. I only talked to her. Nothing happened between us thank you very much.”

Lena took a bite of her food and chewed thoughtfully for a minute. “And the others?”

Suddenly Kara was very interested in eating her food and watching the movie. She hummed and nodded vaguely trying to not answer Lena’s question. For the moment Lena let it slide. Really she was hungry so it wasn’t hard to focus on actually finishing her dinner. She finished her noodles and set her plate down on the table to settle back onto the couch. Her fingertips walked themselves along Kara’s shoulder and up to her neck. She lightly stroked the back of her neck. “Darling, it’s ok if you had other relationships or flings with people. I just wondered what I’m up against.”

Kara put her plate down when she finished her last pot sticker. She leaned back and turned slightly so blue eyes met green. “You already know pretty much everyone I’ve ever dated or had a relationship with. Winn had a thing for me when I first came out as Supergirl, then James and I had a little thing, and then Mon-El. The only other person I ever thought about having a thing with was Kate. We met during a crisis event thing and just hit it off. I have a thing for people who have family members who dislike my family. Plus I clearly just like powerful CEO’s.”

“Wait why does Kate have a problem with your family?”

“Cause of Bruc—never mind!”

“Wait wait wait. Kate is related to Bruce Wayne? WAIT. IS KATE BATWOMAN?”

Kara groaned, “How is it that you never figured out I was Supergirl but you can use that limited information to deduce she’s Batwoman?”

Lena slapped her shoulder lightly, “Rude. Also, how did you go from Kate to me? We aren’t very alike.”

Kara looked over at her and laughed, “Seriously? She’s like the more emo version of you. She’s the CEO of a company, she kicks ass on a daily basis, she doesn’t take shit from anyone, she’s inspiring, and she believes in me. The real difference is that she uses her high tech gadgets behind a mask and she’s got more tattoos. And man oh man does she have a lot of tattoos. More than meets the eye.”

An eyebrow quirked up, “Oh? Did you take a full uncovered look at her tattoos darling?”

The blush rushed back up Kara’s cheeks, “I didn’t see her naked like that! I used my x-ray vision! I don’t use it to see people naked! I was just trying to see who was behind the mask!”

Lena laughed, “So have you seen my tattoos?”

Kara’s head snapped to look at her so fast she could have sworn the kryptonian was going to get whiplash. “You have tattoos?”

Lena smirked, oh this was going to be fun.

Alex 2019 POV

Everything was sore from fainting and hitting the floor. One would think with a sister that has superpowers that she’d have caught Alex, but no. Kara was too worried about Lena to catch her. A familiar head peeked in the doorway and Alex met the eyes she used to love looking into. “Hey you’re awake finally. Kara told me not to hound you but she also said you’d have answers. And I have to admit, I have quite a few questions Danvers.”

Alex nodded and ran a hand through her hair. Maggie crossed the room and sat in a chair next to the bed. “Well ask away. I’ll answer what I can.”

“I don’t even know where to start. Maybe the fact that there’s two Supers? Or that there’s clearly two Luthor’s on this earth. Are we talking about clones here?”

She leaned back against the pillows and realized this talk was going to be much longer than she thought. “A few weeks ago this Supergirl showed up, well Superwoman. She was asking Lena questions looking for a young girl. Long story short, they’re from 2034. Lex took the girl and Kara was just trying to get her back. But we’ve changed the timeline apparently because I shot lex and that didn’t happen in the original timeline.”

Maggie just sat there quietly taking it all in. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she said anything. “Hmph. The one thing I don’t have anymore is the craziness of being associated with a kryptonian. You’ve been busy Danvers.”

“Director Danvers,” she replied.

“Damn, not that I’d expect anything less but, congrats. You deserve it. You look good, I’m glad.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Why were you down at the docks Maggie?”

“I heard the call come through. They said Supergirl was hit and down… I couldn’t just do nothing. I couldn’t sit around knowing I didn’t try to help Little Danvers. Even if she can pack a punch, I know it takes a lot to take her down. I know it’s been awhile and things are different but; she’ll always be like my little sister. I showed up and then the rest is history.”

A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow around it. Really she tried to move past Maggie. Every part of her had ached when they called off their engagement. She wanted to forget the woman sitting in front of her to stop the pain she felt in her chest. But there was just something about Maggie that pulled her in like she was gravity. Her chest ached in the familiar way it did so many months ago when she’d left. “Thanks for showing up. It means a lot to us, to me.”

“Of course Danvers, things might be different but family comes first. I’m gonna be in town for a few days, we should catch up. Maybe we could get coffee or something?”

Alex bit her lip and thought about her recent break up with Kelly. Her mind was telling her it was a bad idea but her heart wanted her to say yes so badly. Her heart won out, she didn’t want to think ‘what if’. “I’d like that.”

Maggie’s dimples shown as she smiled brightly. “Shoot me a text when you get out of here and we’ll get some coffee and talk about everything we’ve missed. I’ve missed you Alex.”

“I missed you too Mags.”

She got up and moved toward the door. Alex watched her lift a hand in a wave and then tuck it into her back pocket and leave. Her heart ached, what had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want to see separate instances of each couple? Future Kara/Lena, current Kara/Lena, Alex/Maggie current and future? I'm just trying to get an idea of where I want this fic to go but I have so many ideas and no clue which direction to go! Let me know what you'd like to see!


	6. The futures changing (SANVERS CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sanvers chapter! Alex goes back to 2034 to see how the future has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took 8 months to update. I fell in love with my other WIP and went through some really huge life changes. I'm not sure how I want to tie this fic up but I will probably do so in a few chapters. 
> 
> I'm also sorry this chapter is kind of short but I had to reread quite a bit to write it and I wasn't sure if anyone was still even reading this. Thank you for sticking around if you have :)

Alex 2034 POV 

_ Ring! Ring! Ring!  _

Alex slipped her phone out of her pocket to see who was calling. She looked confused at the screen that read ‘ _ Ride or die <3’ _

“Hello?” She said warily into the phone. 

“Babe where are you? Dinner’s been done for like a half hour. Did you get held up at Kara and Lena’s again?” 

“Uh… yea? They had to run out for an emergency. Sorry I forgot to call,” she replied, very confused. 

“It’s alright. I can bring dinner to you if you want. If you need backup babysitting the littlest Luthor-Danvers.” 

“It’s ok I think I've got it handled. But I might have to stay overnight. Lena went running out of here pretty quickly. If I have to stay late I’ll let you know.” 

“Alright babe. Give the monsters a kiss for me. I’ll see you later. Love you.” 

Alex felt her heart flutter in her chest, “I l-love you t-too.” 

She hung up and looked at her phone like a slightly crazy person. Her sisters must have changed the timeline somehow. What really caught her attention was the wedding band sitting on her left hand. “Kids come on, we’re going to find your moms.” 

All three Luthor-Davners kids appeared in front of her in seconds at the mention of their moms. She pushed the button on her watch and a portal appeared. Alexis, Lori, and Luke all held hands and Alex gripped the shoulders of the two on the ends as the four of them walked through the portal. 

“I’m not exactly sure what you guys did but… I just got a really weird phone call.” 

“What do you mean?” Lena was the first to speak up. The three kids made their way over to Kara’s bedside. 

“Well apparently I was late for dinner and my wife wanted to know where I was.” 

Lena’s head turned to the side, “Wife? Did you forget to tell us something?” 

She held up her left hand to show off the wedding band sitting there. “Whatever happened here… somehow changed the future. Apparently now I’m married.” Both sets of her sister were laughing and both Lena’s were on the verge of it as well. 

“Is she at least cute?” Lena cracked up.

Alex let out an annoyed huff at her sister-in-law and put her hands on her hips. “I don’t even know who it is! What the heck did you guys change?” 

A younger version of herself stepped into the room, “I shot Lex.” 

She tried not to look surprised at the younger version of herself. Had she always looked that sad? “And that changes my marital status?” 

“Well I don’t see how that would have any impact on the future necessarily regarding a wife but that’s all that’s happened. Maybe it changes something down the line? I don’t really know.” 

Just then a familiar face stepped into the room, “Danvers! I saw two supers go down at the docks. They weren’t sure either was going to make it. THen I saw Luthor and…” She looked around the room, “What the hell is going on?” 

Alex watched the younger version of herself pass out. There was a flurry of movement as she was put onto a gurney and checked for injuries. Maggie stood in the doorway looking incredibly confused. Obviously someone was going to have to talk to her and explain what she was seeing, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to be her. 

~~~~~~~~

She sat in a chair with Luke in her arms while her sister’s held their daughters. It had only been a little bit since Maggie had appeared looking for answers. But she was clearly waiting for the younger version of herself to wake up and explain what she was seeing. “Well as much fun as I’m having here, I really do need to get back. Plus I’m pretty sure my wife is gonna come looking for me soon. And if I don’t answer there will probably be hell to pay. Do you guys want me to take the kids back with me?” 

Lena and Kara seemed to have a conversation all their own in silence before Lena spoke up, “No we’ll be back in a few hours or days with them. Thank you for staying with them. We’ve got it from here.” 

“Alright,” she answered, setting Luke down on the edge of Kara’s bed. She kissed all five of their heads before activating the portal on her watch. “Don’t be long you guys. I’ll see you soon.” 

She stepped through the portal and right into the living room of her sister’s house. 

“Babe! Where the hell were you?!” Arms enveloped her as a small body crashed into hers. Alex curled her arms around her smaller woman and buried her face into dark hair. 

“I missed you mags,” she said quietly. Maggie pulled back in her arms and a warm hand stroked her cheek. 

“Babe what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“You’re not even gonna believe me if I tell you.” 

“My sister in law is an alien, I’ve seen some crazy stuff. Try me.” Maggie guided them to sit on the couch. The changes in the timeline were starting to mess with her memories. She was starting to ‘remember’ the changes that were taking place. She remembered talking to Maggie at a coffee shop and catching up after the fight with Lex. She remembered starting to date again. 

“Lex took Alexis back in time to 2019. Some crazy shit happened fighting him. He almost killed Kara a few times and then they found Luke was alive. Then apparently I shot Lex and that didn’t happen in the original timeline. So then all of a sudden the future started to change here because of what is happening in the past. The part you probably won’t believe is that we weren’t together. I haven’t seen you since we broke off our engagement in 2018. But the future has changed now. And apparently we’re married… and this is all a lot to take in. Because I just saw you in person for the first time like a few hours ago and my head really hurts. Can we just… can we go home? Everything is starting to ‘come back’ to me as I’m getting new memories from the changed future if that makes sense.” 

Maggie looked at her wide eyed for a few seconds, “That is a lot to take in. But yea… we can go home.” 

Alex was grateful that she didn’t ask any questions. Instead they made their way outside to a very nice Charger. “Do we live in a house or apartment?” She asked as she slid into the passenger seat. 

“A house. Not far from here. We always wanted to live close to Kara and Lena. I’m going to assume that if we weren’t together before… that you didn’t have a daughter either…” 

Alex’s head snapped over to look at Maggie. “We have a daughter?” 

“She’s sound asleep in her room. Your mom came to stay in case she woke up while I was gone.” 

“W-we… We have a daughter?” 

Maggie reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, “We do. She is amazing, babe. After Lena used that big brain of hers to figure out how to help same sex couples have kids and we saw they didn’t come out messed up, we took advantage of the family discount,” she teased. 

“We have a biological child together?” Alex was definitely still in shock. Her memories hadn’t gotten past the make up sex they’d had after the coffee shop and a few dates. She assumed the daughter was clearly a few years further down the line. 

Maggie pulled into their driveway next to what she assumed was Eliza’s car. The lights in the house were all off except for one room. Alex could see the walls were a light purple in the second story window. A House of El crest rested on the wall next to the bat symbol. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her daughter's room.

“How about we go inside and you can meet our daughter, again?” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Maya.” 

“As in… like my dad?” 

“Like your dad,” Maggie confirmed. Alex looked up at the window again and let out a breath. 

“Let’s go inside.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see a Sanvers spin off! I have to tie up this fic soon because I'm seriously out of ideas for this one. I really appreciate anyone who has taken the time to read this fic :) Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think or if you'd be interested in more chapters! It might be fun to dive into them going to get Alexis and getting back to the future. I've been toying with the idea of Lena from 2034 making an appearance if anyone wants another chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
